


Ocs x Various

by Aurawolf101 (MoonMoonWolfieWoo)



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Keroro Gunsou | Sgt. Frog, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F, Fanfiction, Multi, OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonMoonWolfieWoo/pseuds/Aurawolf101
Summary: My various ocs x their partner(Same stuff from my wattpad)





	1. A/n

So you know, the shows/games that my Oc are from are:

Adventure time

Kirby right back at ya (Amine)

Sonic 

Invader Zim 

And more if it comes along

The ocs of mine I will be using are:

Crystal Chaos(Sonic)

Princess Fuse (Kirby)

Spear ( Lapis) Lee (Kirby)

Arrow(Lazuli) Lee (Kirby)

Cloud princess(At)

Invader Zeena and robot Zee-Zee(Invader Zim)

All other characters belong to their rightful owners 

If you want me to include your Oc tell in comments.


	2. You are not a Monster(OC Princess Fuse x Human! Meta Knight)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First pairing, Princess fuse and Meta Knight from Kirby right back at ya. Princess Fuse, pronounced Fu-say, is a young princess in her late 20s, with a kind heart and strong magic. Her appearance is as follows: http://orig09.deviantart.net/437c/f/2015/342/0/4/oc__princess_fuse_by_crystalchaosthewolf-d9jg5oe.jpg  
> (Copy and paste)

Looking around the corner, sword in hand, Princess Fuse nodded at Meta Knight. They were in Castle Dedede, looking for a monster. A monster made out of murk, a mist that corrupts people, was roaming around, and they were the only ones who could stop it. They headed into the court yard looking around for the monster. "Doesn't look like it's here. " Fuse told him. Meta Knight nodded and started to head back in, only for Fuse to grabbed him and knock him onto the ground. "Get down!" 

Meta Knight noticed that swords made out of murk were flying over the two. The second they disappeared, the two got up, ready for battle. "Why hello there, Meta knight, Fuse." Fuse growled at the murk monster as it started to take form of a young man. Fuse gasped as she saw it was Ugani, a man who has been out to get her for the last many years. "Or should I say, Black Death." 

Ugani had short black hair and a eyepatch over his left eye. He had pale skin and was wearing a suit and tie. He laughed as he floated upwards, murk starting to form at his hands. "Don't you dare call me that! I am not a monster!" Fuse yelled at him. "You were once. You remember, right Black Death? 8 tails, claws strong enough to tear a steel bar into shreds. Music that killed hundreds." Ugani told her. Fuse flinched as Meta Knight growled and said,"That is enough! Fuse wouldn't hurt a fly! Quit your little mind games this instant!" Ugani laughed and said," Oh, come now, even you know she was terrible. And she still is." A shot of murk sliced straight through the diamond that hung around Fuse's neck. It was Fuse's life energy. Her eyes flashed red as she grabbed her jewel and scream. 

Meta Knight quickly reacted and tried to cancel out the beam, only to be deflected and shot back. He grunted as he slammed into the opposite wall. He looked up and gasped as he watched Fuse's jewel turn from clear to black. As it did, her appearance changed as well. Her long, brown hair turned short and black. Her green dress became black and red. 8 black with red tips tails sprouted from her lower back as claws came out of her hands. A large screech came out of her mouth. She fell to the ground, completely still. Meta Knight quickly ran over to her, checking for any damage. The only damage was her jewel, with was black and sparking. He sighed, but was moved away from her. He turned around to see Arrow, one of Fuse's followers and friends.

She was a tall girl with peachy skin. She had short purple hair with a bang that covered her right eye and was wearing a purple leotard with a small purple skirt and purple fishnet leggings. A mask was around her mouth and a silver bow was on her back. It was long, with knife-like ends and a blue gem in the middle. If she were to twist the middle, it would separate into two knives, while the gem became two gems, one for each knife. (I know it doesn't make sense but bare with me people, she's hard to explain.) She also had purple eyes, but those were contacts. (I'll explain in a different story) "Come on, before she gets up." She brought him over to the corner Meta Knight and Fuse were earlier. Standing there were Sword, Blade, Tuff, Tiff, Kirby, and Arrow's twin sister Spear. The most noticeable difference between them was the fact that Spear had silver hair, black clothes, and a bang covering her left eye. She was wearing the same clothes as Arrow, only black with a black cat hoodie. "Crap looks like he got to her." She said as her sister and Meta Knight hid. "What know? Last time Fuse changed like this....... we almost killed her." Tiff said quietly. Before anyone could say any thing, 8 black tails grabbed them, leaving Meta Knight behind. "Well, well, well. You weaklings miss me?" The now corrupted Princess asked. 

Her eyes were glowing red as a smirk showed up on her face. Spear growled and said," Course we didn't! Your just a evil form of-" Before she could finish, the tail wrapped around her threw her harshly at a wall. A crack was heard as she slide down onto the ground, groaning. "Grrr, you'll pay for that!" Arrow yelled as she threw one of her strange bombs at the monster's feet. It was the size of a large egg, only purple with a red button and techno designs . It was circular, with a large round bottom and a small round head. As it landed the button started to glow and it exploded, causing a net to come out and tangle up Fuse's tails. She grunted in pain as the tails released their prisoners. Arrow and Tiff landed perfectly on their feet, while the others face planted onto the ground. Arrow went straight to Spear as Meta Knight came out and stood in front of his friends. "Quit using the princess! You are just a coward who is to afraid to fight on her own!" This only earned him a slash from Fuse's claws. He fought back with his sword, but since it was bigger and heavier than her claws he was not as fast. He then made the mistake of cutting one of her tails off by accident, causing a loud cry of pain to come out of the kitsune monster's mouth. She fell to her knees as Ugani laughed in triumph. 

"Yes! My plan work! META KNIGHT KILLED THAT PEST!" Meta Knight looked at him, confusion in his eyes. "What?!" He looked back at the Princess, who was back to her normal form, but her jewel was broken. Fear filled Meta Knight's eyes in an instant. "Fuse!" As the other ran straight to him, hoping to help him as he grabbed her body and checked her, Ugani laughed as he disappeared. Fuse's eyes opened slightly, as she groaned in pain. Even so, she had a smile on her face. "D-don't worry, I'm fine. " Meta Knight shook his head and said,"You have to learn not to be so happy all the time." Fuse shook her head and gently grabbed her jewel. Two brown boot came out of nowhere. Mathilda, Fuse's maid and mother like figure was standing there. She wasn't blind, but her eyes were beautifully gray. She had long, dark blue-grey hair and two blue ribbons on either side of her head. She wore a light denim maid dress with brown boots. She had her broom in her hands. She got down on her knees and put her hand on Fuse's hands, muttering something under her breath. 

As she did, Fuse's eyes closed again, this time permanently. Meta Knight's heart fell and he held her closer. As Mathilda finished, a glow came from her hands. All of a sudden, all the color came back into Fuse's cheeks as she took a large breath and her eyes shot open as she stood up. In a second, everyone was hugging her, with the exception of Mathilda, Sword, Blade, and Meta Knight, who was glad that she was alive. All of a sudden, Blade asked,"Oi! Spear what was that crack we heard when you crashed into the wall?" Spear smiled and said," No worries, just the piece of butterscotch I had in my mouth. " Spear ALWAYS had a piece of candy in her mouth. Soon, everything was back to normal. Fuse relaxed in the garden, the transformation having sucked away much of her energy. "Are you alright, Princess?" Fuse looked at him and smiled. "I'm good, MK." Meta Knight smiled and sat next to her, taking off his mask after he made sure no ones around. He could always trust Fuse when it came to his mask. Fuse looked at it, a small smirk showing up on her face. She quickly snatched his mask, running as fast as she could. "Wha? Princess!" He started chasing her, trying to get his mask back. Finally, he knocked her down him on top. Smiling, she threw his mask into a nearby bush. He smirked and said,"Not bad Princess, not bad." He kissed her lips. At first, this surprised her, but soon enough, she melted into it. After making out for what seemed like another, but was really five minutes, they separated, both pink face. Getting off her, Meta Knight helped her up. She smiled and grabbed his mask from the bush, placing it back on his face. Meta Knight smiled himself and said,"We keep this between you and me, agreed?" Fuse smiled and said,"Sure but no promises." As they headed back into the castle, they didn't noticed certain two twins watching them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please like, and ask if you would like me to include your oc.


	3. Little miss trickster (Oc Crystal Chaos x Shadow the hedgehog)

I sighed as I looked at Emerald city. It was like a mini Tokyo. I loved to live here. My boots soon changed into skates, and before you knew it, I was zooming through it. I loved passing the movie theater, the dance club for everyone, even my job, The Beach Cliff Diner. But soon, I felt like someone was following me. I slowed down just enough so my presuder would past me. Shadow. I smiled as he skated backward, something he liked to show off. "Show off" He smirked and said," Says the girl who likes to show off her.... simple cooking skills."

"Um, SIMPLE? I make breakfast for you every day!"

"So? My brother Slayer can't cook and burn stuff, yet is more complex than what you make."

Shadow's Pov

I can't help but love it when Crystal got mad. Her face would turn a cute pink and she tries to act all tough. I waited for her to say something, but she instead stopped skating. I looked at her confused until I backward crashed into a pole. "Says the guy with..... Simple skating skills." I glared at her as she laughed and helped me up. "Whatever, tomboy." She smiled and said,"Any day, Shadow the Ultimate Crasher." 

"Mean girl."   
"Stripes."  
"Chaos starter."  
"Faker."  
"Oh, I'm the faker?"  
"Yep."

I rolled my eyes at the cyan blue girl. She relly knew how to throw it back. She smirked and skated away. "Where do you think your going?" I skated after her. For awhile I skated after her, not knowing where we were going.

Quick Crystals Pov

I smirked. Dummy. We ran over to the Smokey Woods, at stopped at Lunar Lake. I stopped and turned around. 

Do I even have to say it? Shadow

Oh crap. She stopped. I tried to stop, but I was going too fast. I crashed into her. Once I realized what happened, it was too late: My lips on hers. For a good minute, neither of us said anything. But soon, we found ourselves making out. We separated, needing air. "You planned this, didn't you, Crys." She smirked and said,"Glad ya got a brain in there, Stripes."


	4. My silent place(Oc Anamie x Giroro)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick description: Anamie was a female keronian who was dark blue with a white chest and a blue hat. Her symbol was one of a sword with roses. She was friends with A.R.M.P.I.T, but was instead heir to the keronian throne, but would rather be," one of the guys." And secretly trains by her self with her keronian crossbow.

Giroro's pov

I shook my head at my witless leader. He thinks he can take over Pekopon by using some robot toy. I left and went to my tent. Neko came out to greet me.(I anit calling her Ms. Furbottom) I smiled as I started to clean my guns. "Giroro-kun*! Where are you?" Oh great. Ahnana. She was Anamie's little sister. I blushed a little when I thought about Anamie. I will admit, I've grown more fond of her than Natsumi. Ahnana poked her head into my tent. "Giroro-kun! Have you seen Ane* anywhere? " Ahnana was a little pink tadpole keronian, like Tamama, only with a white hat and a rabbit for her symbol. "First of all; you are to address me as Giroro-san*, not kun.And second, of all, I haven't seen her, why?" "Natsumi-chan*and Ayumu-chan say she wasn't in her bed this morning."(Ayumu is my character) I glared at her and asked,"Wouldn't it be possible that Anamie-sama* is most likely in her pekopian form and taking a walk in the park?"

She crawled into my tent and sat down almost in front of the entrance. "You know, ya don't need to call her Anamie-sama. She's ok with Anamie-san. And Ayumu-chan thought of that already, but they couldn't find her. They then tried the library, mall, malt shop, even that little juice bar on that one corner in town. They couldn't find her. Dororo-san is looking in the forest close to town. I even checked the bakeries and candy shops I buy my candy and cake at, but she isn't anywhere around." I stared at her for a few seconds, before Kululu poked his head into the entrance, scaring Ahnana. "Jāku*! Don't scare me like that!" She yelled at him. "Kukuku! I'm not sorry. Anyway, Dororo-chan found her." Ahnana squeaked in delight and shoved Kululu out of the way, repeating,"Ahna" over and over again. I rolled my eyes and headed out of my tent as well. Anamie was sleeping on the couch, Ahnana next to her. Her head was resting on the arm and was snoring softly. But what unsettled me was a large cut on her cheek.

"What happened to her?" I looked at the other couch and saw Ayumu and Natsumi sitting together, along with Dororo and Keroro. Ayumu was a girl with short, glossy dark blue hair and red eyes. She came from a long line of war heroes, so she too was in a soldier form. She had a gray sports bra on with shaggy gray sweatpants, even with the heat outside. She had a bandage on her nose, and finally, black leather fingerless gloves with a square hole in the top."Ask ninja frog over here. Natsumi and I came back after rechecking the mall, and we saw Dororo walking up the steps with her on his back." I looked at Dororo, waiting for an answer. He sipped his tea and said,"Vipers were attacking her when I found her. She was doing just fine until one of them decided to play dirty and steal her necklace. And we all know what happens when you steal her necklace." 

I noticed Keroro shudder a bit. He was unlucky, or should I say dumb enough, to steal her necklace and had to suffer the consequences the next day. It took a whole month for him to heal back to health."Anyway, she went crazy, unable to control her powers. One of them was able to land a hit, knocking her out and cutting her cheek on a rock, but I was able to scare them off. The one holding the necklace dropped it. The cut didn't draw blood, so it's not that big of a deal. Might just sting her a bit" Once Dororo finished, I heard someone groaning a bit. I turned around a noticed Anamie woke up. "Ane, your ok!" Ahnana yelled as she hugged her."Ahnana.... Cant....... Breathe." Anamie choked out. "Why were you in the forest being attacked by Vipers?" I asked. She glared at me, and said,"Cause I wanted to be attacked by vipers. Oh, how fun it is, being kidnapped to be cut open to find the source of my power! Simply golly." Sarcasm was just dripping from her voice. I glared at her. She simply glared back. All of a sudden, she put her hand up onto her cheek and winced a bit. "Here." It was Dororo, and he gently placed a napkin with ice onto her cheek. "Och...... Thanks. Anyway, the reason I was in the forest is private. And that's final."

~Time skip to next day~ Still Giroro's pov

I munch on some toast Natsumi made. The, out of nowhere, Ayumu barged in. "She's gone AGAIN!" Everyone jumped, including me. "Again!? But we found her yesterday!" Natsumi yelled back. "Ahna... What's with all the yelling?" Ahnana had just woken up. "Oh, i don't know lets see.... Why would we be yelling.... Oh, i know: THAT SISTER OF YOURS IS GONE AGAIN!" Natsumi yelled at her. I expected her to drop that teddy bear Natsumi gave her and run in circles, squeaking"Ahna!" Over and over again, but she didn't. She simply looked at us with tired eyes and walked over to the couch."Try the roof." Was all she said before falling back to sleep. We all looked at each other and headed up to the roof. Sure enough, there she was, sitting in a mini pool chair with sunglasses and an iced tea in the cup holder. A large umbrella was shielding her from the sun. "You know, you guys should know by now that I enjoy my Thursday mornings up here." We sighed in relief. While everyone else went back to the house, I went ahead and sat next to her chair, right under the umbrella.

"Your gonna ask where I really was last night, ain't ya?" I smirked and said,"It isn't my fault I'm curious. You brought it on yourself." She sat up, took off her sunglasses at smirked at me. "Giroro-Bō*, your digging your own grave hanging out with me." I smirked more and said,"I'm not a little kid, Anamie-Kakka*." She rolled her eyes and laughed. "If ya want to know where I was last night, wait till night fall. I'll show you." I smiled and headed back down.

Anamie's pov

Giroro, you have no idea what your getting yourself into. I smirked and packed everything away. I to head back down, where Natsumi and Ayumu were cleaning the plates and table. "Oh hey, we left you some toast." Ayumu told me."Anyway, what happened with Giroro?" Natsumi asked me as I grabbed a piece. I smiled and told them what happen. "Oh~ Your taking him there?" Natsumi smirked. Ayumu did the same and said,"Dude doesn't know what he's getting into." We all laughed. "Ok, lets stop talking as if it was gonna kill him. Its not that big of a deal. Anyway, lets get going, we're gong to be late." I said as I changed into my pekopian form. I had black hair while wearing a Japanese school girl uniform.

~Another time skip to when their at school~Back to Giroro's pov

I watched as the girls played softball. I have to admit, they were good. I then stared at Anamie. Truth be told, she looks a little better in her pekopian form. The, for a split second, I could of swear she saw me. I had my invisible shield on, so maybe it was just me. That theory went down the drain as Anamie hit the ball, sending it straight at me. It hit me in the face, knocking me off my tree branch."Anamie-chan! You sent it straight into the tree!" "My bad! I'll get it!" I felt my self-getting picked up and being thrown up into the tree."Didn't think I would see ya, huh?" I shook my head as I held onto my forehead. "Ya just had to hit me, didn't you?" She rolled her eyes as she knelt down and picked up the ball. "Reason its a softball. Now go home, its almost time for us to leave."

I sighed and left. I waited at my tent, cleaning my gun when Ahnana came in."Giroro-san! Ane is waiting for you! Its already 8:30!" I looked up, and to my surprise, it was already dark. I walked out and found her waiting on the front steps, a bag next to her. I couldn't say anything since she grabbed me and ran to the forest.

~Third-time skip~ 

"You ready?" She asked."Why, should I be nervous?" She shook her head and grabbed two leaves."Giroro-chan, Welcome to my silent place." She pulled the two large leaves down, exposing a clear beautiful lake covered in fireflies."Wow." Was all I could say. Anamie laughed and ran to the water. I ran after her, only to trip and fall into the water. How embarrassing. I glare at Anamie, who was laughing. I grabbed her and placed her in."Eek! Giroro! You jāku!" "'Ey, its what you get for laughing at me." Before I knew it, I was up in the air. Anamie, being able to control elements like water or fire, had made the water throw me into the air. She laughed as the water shot her up as well. "So much for my 'silent' place." I rolled my eyes until I realize we were now falling back to the water. I braced for impact, but instead, the water shot me back up. It did the same for Anamie. For awhile we enjoyed ourselves, till Anamie made the water grab me and dunked me in."Oi! What was that for?!" She started laughing again and said,"Hey, ya did the same to me. I deserve a little revenge." She then landed onto the grass. 

We then relaxed, having to dry before we got to wet. Anamie grabbed her bag and pulled out her flute and played it for a bit. "Hey, Anamie? Is this where you go on the nights you vanish?" She gave me a nod. "That explains a lot. You'll disappear without a trace, then show up the next day, perfectly fine." She nodded again, still playing her flute. I laid back onto the grass, when I realized something."Was... was this where those vipers attacked you?" Her music stopped. She lowered her flute from her mouth, her head with it. I shot up, saying,"Ack, sorry! I didn't mean to remind you of it, its just-" 

"Its starting." I looked at her confused, then looked at the clearing. Little flowers were blooming all over the place, in different colors. My jaw dropped as it continued. When it stopped, the clearing was covered in flowers. Anamie smiled as she put two flowers in her hands. A red one and a blue one. I looked at her confused, then she dropped the flowers, grabbed me by the shoulders, and crashed her lips onto mine. Before my brain finished processing what was happening, she pushed herself away, got up, took a good amount of steps backward and started flipping out, waving her hands up and down."Ack, I'm so sorry, I w-wasn't- please forgive me-" She continued flipping out, till she lowered her head and simply said,"I'm so sorry."

Anamie's pov

Imbicle! Not only did I kiss him without warning, but know I made my self-look like an idiot in front of him. I waited to hear something, but what he said did help."You better be sorry." I groan as I lowered my head more. I knew he liked Natsumi, so why did I think it was a good idea to kiss him!? "Come here." Great, he's gonna chew me out. I took two steps forward. "Closer." Two more."Didn't you hear me? I said closer." I stood right in front of him."Good, now..." All of a sudden, he grabbed my arm and pulled me down right on top of him. And not only did it make me fall on top of him, but it caused more lip contact between us. For a few seconds, I thought about pushing my self away and repeating what I did, but Giroro but his hand on my neck. I finally gave in and kissed back and sat on his lap. I felt him smirk and pulled me closer, if possible. He licked my bottom lip, causing me to blush even more. He chuckled a bit, knowing he had full control over me, and pinched my thigh. I gasped, letting him french kiss me. After what seem like ten minutes, we separated for air. "You better be sorry, because I wanted to make the first move" I blushed "I-I-I tho-thought you like an-Natsumi." He smirked and said,"Natsumi's a pekopian, I'm a keronian. It would never work out." I blush and looked at a watch I had on my wrist. "Ana! We better get going, its almost 6:00 am!" 

Giroro's pov

We raced back to the house, while the sun started coming up. I smiled at Anamie and whispered into her ear,"Anamie No Kimi*" Smirking, I headed back to my tent, leaving a flustered Anamie behind.


	5. Choosing between two (Oc Akito x Garuru) part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akito is a weak, light skinned girl who's been in and out of the hospital for many years of her life, starting at four years old. She is now 15, and is slowly, but surely, getting better. Akito is Ayumu's younger sister, but unlike her, Akito has long, glossy black hair, and isn't really soldier material. She usually wears small, simple dresses, mostly those meant to sleep in. Even with her disability, she likes to make AMVs and paint her nighttime dreams. Her weakest links are her legs, but she can walk and take care of herself.

Garuru's Pov

My platoon was attacked in space, leaving us stranded on Pekopon. The vipers got us by surprise, and destroyed our ship from the inside. Each of my platoon members and myself were able to get into escape pods, which shot us straight to this planet. I was found by a girl named Akito Somba, in the backyard of her mansion. She also found the rest of my platoon scattered all over the city and outwards. It was also by luck that she knew the A.R.M.P.I.T.'s platoon friend Natsumi, along with the F.E.M.A.L.E platoon(My oc's platoon) I decided to stay with her, considering there was more room in her home, along with a basement where Tororo, with help from F.E.M.A.L.E Master Sergent Tencoco, was rebuilding our ship from some scraps he was able to get from the ruined ship. 

I was currently in the Somba's backyard, under a cherry blossom tree, trying to clear my head. I had no idea where the rest of my platoon is, but I figured that Taruru was with Tamama and F.E.M.A.L.E Private Special class Ahnana(A/n: Special class was added by me, and is not in the true anime.),Zoruru was most likely either alone in the city, or with F.E.M.A.L.E Lance Corporal Mekoko, and Pururu was with the girls. I heard a twig snap in the nearby woods. I grabbed my gun and aimed it."Who's there!?" I heard a squeak and what sounded like things made of wood dropping and what sounded like water splashing. Knowing a certain girl who would usually react like that, I put away my gun and walked over to where the sounds came from. Sure enough, there was Akito, picking up her art supplies and paint. "You alright, Akito?" 

She looked up at me, and I was flustered by her eyes. They were a jean-like gray, even though she wasn't blind, and always had that little bit of sadness from her weakness. "Yes, I'm alright. You simply shocked me." Her voice was sweet and soft, but never went over the volume of a paper book falling from a table to a wooden floor. I helped her pick up her stuff and we walked over to the cherry blossom tree I was under earlier. Sitting next to her, I asked,"What are you doing out here? Even more, why in the woods?" She smiled at me and replied," Same reason why your here. To get my mind off things." I nodded at her, understanding. For a while neither of us said anything, the only sound was of those birds chirping and Akito's pencils and brushes going over her canvas. I saw a dim light, and sure enough, Akito was a keroian. If I remember correctly, she had been shot by Tororo by accident with a gun that turned keroians into pekopoians. It took awhile, but we got used to her changing every now and then. She was a light purple, with a blue hat and a paint brush for a badge.

"What are you even drawing?" I looked at the canvas. There was a black background, with only a little white close to the bottom. I looked closer, and I noticed that it was a bright white crystal. It was being held by two chains, one chained to the ground and the other going up, but the chain disappeared at the middle. I then noticed two large, dark purple hands were next to the chained crystal. A large, white, unfinished eye was over both the hands and the crystal. "It's a dream I had. At first, I didn't see anything, then a crystal. But two chains wrapped around it. Two hands and two eyes came out of nowhere. I woke up before anything happened. " I nodded. I thought for a second and said,"Guess you just keep having crazy dreams for no reason." She shot up from her slumped position and asked,"Whats that suppose to mean?!" I put my hands on the back of my head and slumped against the tree trunk."Nothing. Just means your a little crazy." She sneered at me. I simply smirked. Things were about to get good.

"I am not crazy! They're DREAMS! I don't control them!"

"Still means you're crazy."

She clicked her tongue and mumbled something under her breath."Butt-hole..." I smirked bigger. "What was that?" She rolled her eyes. At first, she didn't say anything, but then, she reminded me that she was Ayumu's sister. "Least I'm not a cute, little alien trying to take over Pekopon." I stopped smirking and frowned. "At least I don't have a gangster sister." She stuck out her tongue. "At least I don't have a so-called tough little brother who gets flustered and blushes whenever Anamie or Natsumi are around." 

"At least my brother doesn't cross dress."

"Well... He kind of does."

"Wait, what?"

She started to look trough her purse and pulled out a picture. "Natsumi gave me it."

I looked at the picture in embarrassment

I looked at the picture in embarrassment. "That's........... not my brother............is it?"

"Looks like it."

I ripped the picture in half, balled it up, threw it in the air, then shot it with my gun. Akito looked at me with wide eyes. "That's a little over kill, don't ya think?" I shook my head.

"Oh well. Where were we? Oh right: Least I'm not the leader of a platoon full of jerks, aside from Pururu."

"At least I'm not part of a platoon full of girls."

"Least I got more friends."

"At least I don't get an illness every two weeks. And I can run without needed some sort of machine."

"Hey." She slapped the back of my head."No making fun of the disability."

"All right, all right, my bad. Tsk..." I though for a second and smirked to myself. "At least I don't hint like a teddy bear." She opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, I quickly pecked her cheek. She stared at me and put up her finger and opened her mouth, but she simply reclosed it and turned away from me, back to her painting. I smirked and leaned back against the tree. Is it wrong I like to fluster her? 

~The next day~

I woke up in the room i shared with Akito. Don't get the wrong idea, I sleep in a small, unused closet in the back of the room in a small bed while Akito slept near the door in a normal pekopoian bed. It was a small closet, the size of a medium box. I went ahead and headed down to the basement, where I got a big shock. The ship was finished. "Tororo! You there?" I heard crashing, and Tororo appeared from behind the ship. "Hello, Garuru! As you can see, the ship is 99% finish. We're finishing the last 1%. But really, that Tecoco gal is driving me insane! I'm pretty sure she agreed to help only to- YELP!!!" A bolt came out of nowhere and hit the back of his head. "I can hear ya, YA BRAIN-LESS NERD! AND IM FINISHING IT, NOT "US"!" I looked up and the door which aloud access was slightly opened, and two blazing eyes were staring down at us. They disappeared for a few seconds, then, after the sound of drilling, the door came down, Tecoco standing on it. 

Tecoco was a golden keroian. She wore a pair of round lenses glass and her badge was a gray remote with a single red button. "There. Its done. Now if you'll excuse me." She left, obviously annoyed. I looked at the ship, having a strange feeling in my chest."Well, glad she's gone. Anyway, we'll be able to leave tomorrow." Tororo said with a grin. I didn't hear him. "Err, sir, are you alright?" I snapped out of my trance and looked at him. "I'm fine. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to tell the others." E He nodded and headed into the ship. I walked back upstairs, wondering why I felt guilty. I stopped when I realized why. It wasn't a what that was making me feel this way, its a who. A pekopoian who I finally realized I've fallen for. Akito. Now I have to choose: Akito, or my mission.


	6. Choosing between two (Oc Akito x Garuru) part 2

Garuru's POV

I slowly walked to Akito's room. The news that the platoon was ready to go completely shattered my heart. I hasn't realized how close Akito and I have become until now. Walking in, I soon noticed that Akito wasn't there. Strange. She normally spent her afternoons in here. Walking back into the hallway, I bumped into Akito's gangster sister. "Yo frog. Whats with the long face? What, Akito hustled you again?" I shook my head and told her the news. Ayumu looked at me, floored. "That nerd actually finished?! Wow, and there I was thinking he was a lazy bum. Wait.... Has Akito heard about this?" I took and deep breathe and shook my head again. "Damn... watcha gunna do?" I didn't answer. "Well better think of something. Try the kitchen. I smelled something cooking." I nodded and headed to the kitchen. Everyone who has ever met Akito knows she can cook as good as she can paint. If anything, if she ever gave up on painting, she could easily become a famous pastry chef. Walking inside, the first person I see is Akito... in a very cute apron. She looked over at me and smiled. "Oh, hello Garuru. Whats up?" I jumped on to the counter to tell her the news when something struck me. If I told her, she may never smile again. According to Ayumu, Akito had never smiled before due to people bullying her, mostly because she was from the Soumba family and because she couldn't play sports. But after we met her, it turns out we were slowly breaking down her walls, leading to the Akito we all know and love. "Hey, Garuru-Senpai, are you ok?" We both looked shocked. Akito covered her mouth. "Oh my gosh! I-I'm sorry! I-i-i have no idea where that came from!" I simply stared at her. Then the smell of something burning filled the air. Akito quickly snapped back into reality and realized the cake she had been baking were burning. "OH GOSH!" She quickly hurried to turn off the oven and take out the cake without burning herself.

Akito's POV

Oh thank god I took the cake out before it burned. I had been making a cake for everyone, just for fun. After taking it out and cleaning the burnt parts off, I looked back at Garuru to apologize again for calling him senpai by accident, but then I noticed that he seemed like he had something on his mind. "Garuru, is everything all right? You seem like you have something on your mind." 

"Its nothing. Just... wanted to check on you." I looked at him confused, but I still nodded my head. 

Garuru's POV

I quickly got out of there. How was I suppose to tell her. I walked over to the lounge. Ayumu, Natsumi, Mekoko, and Zoruru were already there. Mekoko was Zoruru's little sister, an aqua blue and white Keroian with a small mask and a blue water dragon's orb for her badge. Although she and Zoruru were complete opposites, they were still family. A few weeks ago, we found out that the girl in the photo Zoruru held special with her face cut out by his father was in fact Mekoko, since she had the exact same photo, but with Zoruru's face cut out by their mother. Mekoko was watching TV with Natsumi and Ayumu, while Zoruru seemed asleep. She was the first to notice me come in. She ran up to me and asked,"Did you tell her yet?" I glared at Ayumu. She shrugged her shoulders at me and returned her eyes to the TV. I sighed and shook my head. Mekoko pouted at me. "Well then go tell her!" I pushed her out of the way and said,"I can't ok?" Natsumi glared at me. "Why not?!" I glared right back at her. "I... just can't, alright!?" 

"Garuru-senpai?" I turned around and realized Akito was right behind me. "Why are you yelling? And tell me what?" I couldn't answer her. Now I have to tell her. "Can... we talk in private?" Akito looked at her sister then at Natsumi, then Mekoko, then Zoruru, then back at me. She nodded and followed me back to her room. We walked in silence. I felt sick. I wasn't ready to tell her yet. I... I wasn't ready to let go. Once we entered the room and closed the door, I told her the bittersweet news. She didn't reply. "I'm... I'm sorry." I then heard her let out a small, sad laugh. "Well... you weren't going to be here forever... were you? We... we both knew that from the start." I was both relieved and shocked. Did... did she even care? 

"But then again... it only makes the feeling hurt more." I was completely surprised. The face that was now looking at me wasn't the same one as before. This Akito's smile was much, much sadder than the Akito's I know. "We both knew you and your platoon were going to leave. And yet... we allowed ourselves to become close friends." She walked over to the window seat and sat down, looking at the sunset. I joined her, watching it quietly. "When are you guys leaving?" 

"Tomorrow night. Less people and not as much light." We sat there quietly. "Can we go for one last flight?" I looked at her confused. "Can we fly around the city together one last time. Before your gone?" I nodded my head. Akito was much smarter than she seem. Smart enough to give Tencoco, Tororo, and Kululu a run for their money. She had found a way to completely and perfectly copy some keronian technology, and had created a suit that she could use to copy my entire platoon's moves depending on who she was coping. She had added her own twist, including two wings made from light energy. That night, I waited for her on the roof. I knew this was going to be the last time I would see either Japan or Akito. I heard what sounded like a jet pack and saw Akito in her suit. ".... Ready to go?" I nodded and followed her.


End file.
